Kitchen Love
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: cinta segitiga antara siwon,, kyuhyun dan sungmin yang terjadi di dapur yang dikelola oleh siwon sebagai chefnya..   aigo.. bingung mau nulis summary.. pokoknya baca aja.. jangan lupa kasih ripiuw ya?


Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea PASTA IN LOVE yang baru aja tamat diputer di Indosiar..

Tapi alur dan jalan ceritanya benar-benar berbeda dengan drama korea itu.. mungkin hanya beberapa tokoh yang memiliki karakter yang sama serta latar belakang cerita yang sama dengan drama itu.. tapi untuk masalah jalan ceritanya,, jangan khawatir.. aku jamin 98% berbeda.. kenapa nggak 100%? Karena aku takut kalau drama PASTA IN LOVE ada yang nyelip dalam cerita..

Saya bukanlah author yang kehabisan imajinasi dan males mikir kreatif.. jadi,, saya berani mengakui kalau fict ini murni imajinasi dan karangan saya.. ^o^

* * *

><p>genre ::; Romance,, cinta segitiga..<p>

Cast ::; WonKyuMin ( Siwon X Kyuhyun X Sungmin)..

rate ::; T

diclaimer ::; Mereka semua yang terlibat dalam cerita saya adalah milik Tuhan semata..

tapi fict ini adalah murni milik saya..

warning ::; seperti biasa,, pasti ada typos yang berkeliaran..

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Love<strong>

Seorang namja tampak berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di dada dan alis yang berkerut. Nampaknya dia sedang berpikir keras. Sementara di sampingnya seorang namja lain yang sedang duduk sedang sibuk berkutat dengan computer jinjing putih miliknya. Sudah satu jam mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama tanpa ada komunikasi antara keduanya.

" Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ tanpa mengatakan apapun?" tanya namja yang duduk tanpa menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Namja yang diajak berbicara hanya diam. Masih sibuk memandangi entah apa yang berada di luar jendela.

" Kalau memang kau tidak suka, kau bisa memecatnya. Asal kau janjikan satu hal padaku. Kau harus meningkatkan omset bulan ini. Bagaimana?" namja yang sudah menutup computer jinjingnya itu berdiri di samping namja yang masih memandang jendela. " Setuju tidak?" tanyanya lagi sambil menepuk pundak orang yang dia ajak bicara.

" Baiklah. Aku berjanji." Kata namja yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk memandang keluar jendela itu akhirnya.

" Aish… lebih dari lima tahun aku mengenalmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tak berubah. Berusahalah untuk berubah. Kau lihat aku sekarang, aku sudah bisa merubah diriku. Dan buktinya aku tetap hidup walaupun aku berubah. Harusnya kau juga begitu."

" Dan perubahanmu itulah yang membuatku tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi seperti dirimu. Kau memang bukan Kim Kibum yang dulu, tapi aku tetap Choi Siwon yang dulu. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu." Tegas namja tinggi yang bernama Siwon. Dia masih tetap focus menatap keluar jendela.

" Terserah kau sajalah. Aku paham betul siapa dirimu. Dan aku tau kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa merubahmu." Ucap namja bernama Kibum yang kini kembali duduk di mejanya.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja. Dan tunggulah aku menepati janjiku." Kata Siwon sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan.

**# Kibum pov**

Aku memandangi tubuh namja kekar yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjaku. Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Namja tinggi tegap dan kekar yang memiliki otak encer dan juga wajah yang sangat tampan. Aku rasa semua orang akan setuju dengan deskripsiku tentang dia. Dia memang namja yang dibilang mendekati garis sempurna untuk ukuran seorang namja. Perlu diketahui, dia adalah pegawaiku. Tapi posisinya bisa dibilang hampir setara denganku. Dia seorang chef.

Yah, benar sekali. Aku mempunyai sebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar. Jika ingin makan di restoranku, kau harus membuat reservasi dulu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan kebagian tempat. Sedangkan orang yang memegang kendali atas dapur adalah dia. Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Jadi tidak heran kalau kami sangat dekat.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat aku benci darinya. Yaitu sikapnya yang keras kepala dan sedikit menyimpang. Dia suka memaksakan kehendak. Serta dalam memberikan kasih sayang, dia suka menyampaikannya lewat mulutnya yang kelewat pedas itu. Berulang kali aku dimaki olehnya. Tapi sebenarnya makian itu bermaksud untuk membangun rasa percaya diriku dan semangatku. Kalau kau baru saja mengenalnya aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Mulutnya itu memang setajam belati. Tapi itulah dia. Unik dan mempunyai ciri khas.

TOK..TOK.. TOK..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku.

" Bos memanggilku?" sebuah kepala menyembul saat pintu terbuka.

" Masuklah." Kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ada apa bos?" tanya yeoja yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjaku.

" Apa chef tidak mengatakan apapun?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci mejaku.

" Dia hanya bilang, besok aku tak perlu datang ke dapur lagi. Apa itu berarti aku dipecat?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Maafkan aku. Tapi memang inilah yang diinginkan oleh chef."

" Tapi apa alasannya? Setahuku aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Lagipula, aku baru dua hari bekerja di sini?" sekarang tangisnya mulai pecah. Jujur, aku tak suka melihat orang menangis di hapadanku.

" Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Ini uang gajimu. Walaupun kau belum genap sebulan atau bahkan seminggu bekerja di dapur, tapi aku tetap memberimu gaji penuh sebulan. Terimalah ini." Kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepadanya.

" Bos, tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan kemauan chef? Aku sangat menyukai bekerja di dapur. Aku tidak mau kehilangan harapanku secepat ini." Katanya memohon dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

" Maafkan aku. Di luar sana masih banyak restoran. Kau bisa bekerja di sana."

" Tapi bos…"

" Sudahlah, sekarang kau boleh keluar. Aku banyak tugas yang harus aku tangani. Terimakasih sudah membantu restoran selama dua hari ini." Kataku sambil pura-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapanku.

Yeoja itu melangkah berat menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, kulihat dia tampak memandangiku sebentar. Tentu saja aku tak mengindahkannya. Kalau aku melihatnya lagi, aku pasti tak tega dan semakin merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku. Hanya kata itu yang selalu kuucap dalam hatiku.

**# Kibum pov end**

" Chef, apa benar kau memecat Haerin? Dia kan baru dua hari bekerja di dapur." Tanya seorang namja yang berbadan paling pendek dan kecil.

" Benar chef. Bahkan dia belum merasakan rasanya dimarahi olehmu. Sejak dia pertama kali datang, kau tak pernah memarahinya sekalipun." Kata namja lain yang mempunyai kepala agak besar dari orang rata-rata.

" Sebenarnya apa salahnya chef? Dia pasti sangat sedih dan terpukul sekali. Baru dua hari kerja tapi sudah ditendang keluar. Kasihan sekali dia." Kali ini namja yang berperawakan paling subur yang berbicara.

" Sssttt… diamlah. Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!" seorang namja yang berumur paling tua berbisik takut memandang semua dongsaengnya.

Chef yang dari tadi mereka ajak bicara hanya diam. Benar! Chef itu adalah Siwon. Namja tinggi itu hanya diam sambil melihat satu persatu koki yang dari tadi bersuara.

" Ryeowook, Yesung dan Shindong. Kalian semua kemari." Kata Siwon dingin.

" Ya chef." Seru ketiganya serentak. Wajah mereka sudah berubah takut sekarang.

" Berikan telinga kalian sekarang." Kata Siwon.

Ketiga koki yang disuruh segera menyodorkan telinga mereka. Siwon menyentil telinga ketiganya dengan keras. Sampai membuat bunyi yang terdengar cukup keras.

" Aduh… sakit chef." Keluh Ryeowook yang mempunyai tubuh paling pendek dan kecil.

" Huah… nafsu makanku akan hilang setelah ini." Kali ini si badan subur bernama Shindong yang berkomentar.

Sementara yang mempunyai kepala besar hanya diam sambil memegangi telinganya yang merah.

" Kau mau juga?" tanya Siwon pada namja paling tua yang memandang na'as ke arah ketiga dongsaengnya.

" Tidak chef." Jawab namja bernama Leeteuk itu takut.

" kalian semua seperti baru tiga hari mengenalku. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada kalian. Aku tidak mau ada yeoja di dapurku. Dan Haerin adalah seorang yeoja. Maka dari itu aku sengaja memecatnya sebelum dia mulai berulah di dapurku. Dapurku adalah dapur yang suci dari sentuhan yeoja. Kalian harus tau hal itu. Jika aku tau ada salah satu dari kalian yang membawa masuk yeoja di dapurku, maka tamatlah riwayat kalian. Tidak perduli itu saat jam kerja atau setelah jam kerja selesai. Aku akan tetap membunuh kalian jika memang aku tau kalian membawa yeoja masuk ke dapurku. Ingat itu!" tutur Siwon panjang lebar sambil berjalan mengelilingi dapur.

" Iya chef!" jawab semuanya kompak.

" Baguslah. Karena sekarang jumlah koki di dapur kita berkurang satu orang. Maka otomatis akan ada satu orang lagi yang masuk. Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa membantu dan membimbing orang baru yang akan masuk itu."

" Ya chef!" sahut semuanya kompak.

" Baiklah, jam makan malam sudah tiba. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk menerima pesanan."

" Ya chef!"

Aktifitas memasak di dapur sudah berjalan. Bunyi wajan yang beradu dengan spatula dan pisau yang beradu dengan papan potong sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di dapur. Teriakan chef saat membacakan pesanan dan teriakan ' ya chef!' yang diucapkan serentak oleh semua koki juga sudah menjadi hal yang menyatu dengan dapur. Tak jarang, chef juga berteriak frustasi saat kokinya salah dalam membuat pesanan atau terlalu lama dalam memasak.

" Shindong! Cepatlah! Pasanan meja sepuluh harus berapa lama lagi? Kau mau membuat mereka sampai berjamur baru menyelesaikan pesanan meraka? Cepat!" teriak Siwon keras di telinga Shindong.

Hal seperti ini juga sudah biasa. Siwon tak akan sungkan untuk berteriak di telinga kokinya dan juga menyentil telinga mereka saat ada hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai kemauannya. Tapi bagi mereka semua, hal itu sudah biasa dan menjadi jati diri Siwon sebagai chef mereka.

###

###

###

Kibum tampak tersenyum saat melihat Siwon masuk ke ruangannya. Jam kerja memang sudah usai dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi Siwon dan Kibum belum ada niat untuk pulang.

" Bagaimana harimu chef?" tanya Kibum seraya duduk di sofa dan mengambil posisi di samping Siwon.

" hmm… sama seperti biasanya. Lancar tanpa sentuhan yeoja." Jawab Siwon dingin. Seperti biasanya.

" Hah… selalu yeoja yang jadi masalah utama. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit baik pada yeoja? Dia tak bersalah. Dia tak tau apa-apa."

" Kau juga. Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja pada yeoja waktu itu? Kalau memang kau mau aku bersikap biasa saja pada yeoja, rubah dulu kenyataan yang ada sekarang." Nada bicara Siwon terdengar sinis.

Kibum hanya menarik nafas panjang. Dipandanginya kedua bola mata Siwon yang kembali dipenuhi oleh rentetan dendam yang telah lama bersarang dalam hatinya.

" Mianhae." Kata Kibum pelan seraya memegang tangan Siwon.

Siwon tak bergeming. Masih diam dalam posisinya. Tak berbicara maupun menatap Kibum.

" Maafkan aku Siwon." Kata Kibum lagi.

" Tak perlu minta maaf. Kalau kata maaf yang terucap tak pernah membuat semuanya berubah, lebih baik kau telan sendiri kata-kata itu." Kata Siwon dingin seraya beranjak dari duduknya. " Jangan lupa untuk mencari pengganti yeoja yang aku pecat tadi. Aku mau besok sudah ada pengganti yang baru. Kalau kau memang mau omset restoran naik." Kata Siwon sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup.

Kibum hanya diam. Menarik nafas panjang yang terasa berat di dadanya. Sesak sekali rasanya dadanya saat ini.

###

###

###

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Jalanan kota sudah ramai sejak tadi. Seorang namja kurus dengan rambut coklat madu ikal tampak berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai. Langkahnya tampak ringan bagai tanpa beban. Dia melangkah mantap menuju tempat kerjanya. Memang terlalu dini untuknya bekerja. namun, demi melihat keluarganya tersenyum saat dia pulang dengan membawa makanan, membuatnya rela bekerja di usianya yang masih dini ini.

" I can do it!" gumamnya lirih. Kata itu selalu dia lafalkan dalam hatinya. Lewat kata itulah dia mendapat semangat.

" Annyeong. Aku mencari tuan Kim Kibum. Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang?" sapa namja kurus itu saat sampai di tempat kerjanya yang baru.

" Oh, silahkan. Saya akan mengantarmu ke ruangannya." Kata seorang yeoja dengan ramah.

" Gomawo." Namja kurus itu tersenyum ramah dan mengikuti langkah yeoja itu.

" Kau pasti koki baru. Kau harus hati-hati dengan chef di sini. Mulutnya bagai belati. Kalau kau tak tahan, kau bisa mati terpotong olehnya."

" Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Seorang pelayan yang mengantarnya berhenti saat mendengar respon si namja kurus.

" Ada apa noona?"

" Aish… kau ini. Aku serius tentang omonganku tadi. Chef di sini memang sangat kejam dan mulutnya bisa membunuhmu."

" Baguslah. Aku memang sedang ingin bunuh diri. Hahaha…" namja kurus itu tertawa lebar. Menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

" Aish! Kau sudah gila rupanya. Nah, di pojok itu ruangan bos."

" Gomawo noona. Nanti akan aku sampaikan salammu pada chef. Hahahaha…" namja kurus itu berjalan menuju ruangan bos yang dia cari. " Permisi."

" Ya, silahkan masuk." Sebuah suara terdengar sesaat setelah namja kurus itu mengetuk pintu.

" Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Saya yang melamar sebagai koki baru di sini." Jelas namja kurus yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil membungkuk.

" Oh, kau rupanya. Aku Kim Kibum. Bos di sini. Silahkan duduk." Kata Kibum mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk. " Apa sebelumnya kau punya pengalaman bekerja di dapur?"

" Ne, aku pernah bekerja di restoran mie china selama dua tahun."

" Baguslah. Itu sudah cukup. Kalaupun kau tak punya pengalaman apapun, aku tetap akan memperkerjakanmu. Oh iya, aku mau memberi sedikit peringatan." Kata Kibum dengan wajah yang mulai serius.

" Apa itu bos? Aku sudah bisa memanggil tuan dengan panggilan itu kan?"

" Oh tentu. Kau sudah jadi pegawaiku sekarang. Tentang chef di sini. Kau harus menyiapkan mentalmu sedikit lebih tebal. Dia bukan orang yang lembut dan akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Jadi, kuharap kau tak kaget dengannya nanti."

" Tidak masalah bos. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi orang seperti itu."

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Pintu terbuka. Tapi sebelum Kibum menyuruh masuk, seorang namja tinggi tegap sudah masuk dan duduk di samping Kibum. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

" Apa dia koki baru itu?" tanya Siwon to do point.

" Benar. Bagaimana? Apa sudah sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Kibum memandang Siwon lekat.

" Hmm… sepertinya lumayan juga. Siapa namamu?" Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya dengan rasa penuh percaya diri.

Kibum tampak sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya mengenalkan diri pada Siwon. Wajahnya tampak sangat percaya diri dan penuh semangat.

" Baiklah. Sepertinya kau lumayan juga. Kita lihat apa kau sebaik kesan awalmu." Kata Siwon seraya berdiri dan keluar ruangan.

" Tentu chef." Kyuhyun membungkuk ke arah Kibum sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kibum.

" Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar." Desis Kibum pelan.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah panjang Siwon menuju ruang ganti. Siwon tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara Kyu juga tak berniat mengajak bicara chef barunya itu.

" Di sana lokermu. Seragammu juga ada di dalam." Siwon berkata sambil menunjuk loker milik Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lokernya. Memandang seragam barunya dengan tatapan bangga. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia memakai seragam seorang koki. Padahal dia tidak pernah belajar di sekolah memasak. Tapi kali ini dia bisa memakai seragam koki.

" Setelah ganti baju, cepat kau ke dapur." Perintah Siwon sebelum keluar.

" Ya chef." Balas Kyu. Segera dia memakai seragamnya dan menyusul Siwon menuju dapur.

" Oke, hari ini kita kedatangan koki baru yang menggantikan koki sebelumnya yang dipecat. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Setelah Siwon selesai bicara, Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur. Dia melempar senyum yang sangat manis.

" Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya." Kata Kyu sopan.

" Baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang. Kau, Cho Kyuhyun, tempatmu di pojok sana." Siwon menunjuk tempat paling ujung lalu berdiri di tempatnya. Tempat chef.

Pekerjaan dapur berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Dengan datangnya Kyuhyun sebagai koki baru sepertinya tidak membuat perubahan yang drastic di dapur. Semuanya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

" Shindong, tolong ambilkan saus." Teriak Yesung. Tangannya sibuk menggoyang wajan.

" Saus?" tanya Shindong bingung.

" Iya, itu saus yang ada di depanmu. Ayo cepat!" buru-buru Shindong mengambil saus yang Yesung minta.

Shindong memandang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bocah itu sedang sibuk memasak sup cream jamur. Sejak pertama membuat pesanan sampai detik ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia diam seribu bahasa.

" Hei!" panggil Shindong. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Shindong sebentar lalu kembali focus pada wajannya.

" Kau sama sekali tidak berbicara. kau bisu ya? Kau juga sama sekali tidak berteriak minta diambilkan sesuatu." Kata Shindong lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. " Sedikit bicara banyak bekerja adalah semboyanku. Selain itu, selama aku masih bisa mengambilnya sendiri, aku tidak akan minta bantuan pada orang lain." Kata Kyu tanpa menoleh ke arah Shindong.

" Ha! Sombong sekali kau." Shindong mencibir kesal. " Baru masuk kerja kau sudah bersikap sok begitu. Membuatku kesal saja. Tadinya aku pikir kau adalah bocah yang lugu. Ternyata tidak."

" SHINDONGHAE! Kau mau bicara sampai kapan hah! Lihat! Masakanmu gosong. Kau pikir para tamu membayarmu untuk memasak masakan hangus seperti itu? Cepat ulangi lagi!" sebuah teriakan membuat Shindong sedikit terlonjak kaget.

" Ah, maaf chef. Aku akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Shindong takut.

" Kalau kau ulangi lagi berbuat seperti itu, akan kutendang kau dari dapurku." Kata Siwon tegas.

Shindong buru-buru mengganti wajannya dengan yang baru dan mengulangi masakannya yang hangus. Dia melirik Kyu sebentar dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Shindong dimarahi oleh chef.

" Awas kau bocah tengik." Teriak Shindong dalam hati.

Jam istirahat telah datang. Semua koki menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai juga. Walaupun nanti akan berlanjut lagi. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mereka tidak perlu berhadapan dengan wajan.

" Mian hyung. Tadi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal." Kyuhyun duduk di samping Shindong.

" Aku kesal padamu. Dasar kau bocah tengik" kata Shindong sinis sambil tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

" Aish… kenapa hyung jadi marah begitu. Mungkin karena aku sedikit tegang tadi. Jadi nada bicaraku juga jadi sinis. Tapi sebenarnya aku bocah yang polos, lugu dan manis kok." Kata Kyu dengan manja.

Shindong menatap Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah puppy di hadapannya. Memang terlihat sangat manis. Dan sepertinya hal itu membuat Shindong sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. Karena aku pikir kita baru kenal dan aku belum tau pasti seperti apa sikapmu. Kau kumaafkan. Tapi kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi, akan kumakan kau hidup-hidup."

" Gomawo hyung. Kau memang baik sekali ternyata." Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Shindong yang lebih lebar dengan hangat.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Yesung dan Ryeowook masuk dengan membawa beberapa tas kresek berisi makanan. Sepertinya mereka habis berbelanja di minimarket.

" Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Yesung seraya duduk di salah satu kursi yang sengaja di tata di ruangan itu.

" Hanya ngobrol. Kalian dari mana?" tanya Shindong memperhatikan tas belanjaan yang baru saja diletakkan di meja.

" Belanja makanan. Kau sudah makan Kyu?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah asik dengan benda hitam kecil di tangannya.

" Ani. Aku tidak lapar hyung."

" Apa itu yang kau mainkan?" Yesung beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun. Berusaha melihat benda apa yang Kyuhyun pegang.

" PSP hyung. Ini lebih asik daripada menghabiskan sekarung makanan."

Shindong melotot memandang Kyuhyun.

" Hahaha… aku tidak bermaksud menyindir hyung kok. Sumpah." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari tengah dan jati telunjuknya membentuk huruf V. " Oh iya, ada yang mau aku tanyakan tentang dapur kita." Kyuhyun menyimpan PSPnya dalam saku celananya.

" Apa?" semua menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. Biasanya pertanyaan dari koki baru selalu menarik untuk dijawab dan dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

" Kenapa semua koki di sini laki-laki? Kenapa tidak ada yang perempuan?" tanya Kyu.

Semua terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Kenapa kalian diam? Memangnya pertanyaanku ini sulit dijawab ya?" Kyuhyun heran melihat respon dari yang lain.

" Masalah itu kami tidak bisa menjawab Kyu." Kata Ryeowook yang mulai tersadar.

" Benar. Itu hal yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab." Lanjut Shindong.

" Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung saja pada chef." Kali ini Yesung yang berkata.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Heran juga dengan jawaban dari para koki seniornya itu.

" Baiklah, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dapur dan besiap-siap untuk pesanan makan malam." Kata Yesung seraya keluar dari ruang ganti.

Shindong segera menyusul Yesung keluar dari ruang ganti. Hanya ada Kyu dan Ryeowook yang tertinggal di dalam.

" Hyung dekat sekali dengan Yesung hyung. Kalian punya hubungan apa?" tanya Kyu tiba-tiba. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit kaget.

" Maaf membuat hyung sedikit kaget. Aku tau itu pertanyaan yang sangat tidak sopan mengingat kalau kita baru saja kenal. Kalau hyung tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa kok. Aku hanya penasaran saja." Kyu menepuk pundak Ryeowook yang masih duduk. " Aku ke dapur dulu ya hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar ruangan ganti.

Di dapur, Siwon tampak sedang berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Dibanding dengan koki lain di dapur, Leeteuk terbilang lebih dekat dengan Siwon. Maka dari itu, hanya Leeteuk seorang yang berani mengajak Siwon berbicara. Mengingat sikap Siwon yang sangat tegas saat sudah berdiri di meja chef.

Siwon dan Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun saat koki baru itu masuk ke dapur. Aura di dapur mendadak jadi sedikit aneh.

" Ada apa chef? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kyu terang-terangan . Leeteuk sampai geleng-gelenag mendengar Kyuhyun berani bertanya seperti itu kepada Siwon.

" Gwaenchana. Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin memandangmu? Aku memandangmu dengan mataku sendiri kok." Jawab Siwon dingin. Dia juga cukup terkejut dengan keberanian Kyuhyun.

" Tidak salah memang. Tapi aku sedikit terganggu." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Siwon dia sibuk membersihkan tempatnya.

**# Siwon pov**

Dia lain dari pada namja lainnya. Dia namja pertama yang berani bertanya seperti itu padaku. Aku rasa dia itu seorang namja yang cukup berani. Ah, bukan cukup tapi sangat berani. Selama ini, para koki akan menudukkan kepalanya saat aku tatap dengan pandangan seperti tadi. Tapi dia tidak. Dia justru menanyakan alasan kenapa aku menatapnya. Dia benar-benar namja yang berbeda.

" Chef." Leeteuk memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum.

" Gwaenchana. Aku tau dia memang masih muda dan wajar kalau tingkahnya seperti itu. Kau panggil yang lain. Jam makan malam sebentar lagi tiba. Aku tidak mau pesanan menumpuk karena mereka terlambat masuk dapur." Kataku sambil menepuk pundak koki yang paling dekat denganku itu.

Lima menit kemudian Leeteuk sudah kembali ke dapur dengan diikuti oleh tiga orang koki lain di belakangnya. Mereka berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Aku pandangi semua kokiku satu persatu. Saat mataku beradu pandang dengan mereka, buru-buru mereka menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia adalah koki baruku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia dengan terang-terangan membalas tatapan mataku. Dapat kulihat sebuah keberanian yang sangat besar dalam bola matanya.

" Baiklah, makan malam kali ini aku mau tidak ada tumpukan pesanan." Kataku memberi instrupsi seperti biasanya.

" Oke, kita mulai sekarang." Aku hendak mengambil kertas pesanan saat sebuah suara terdengar.

" Tunggu chef. Maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu." Aku menatap koki yang berdiri di pojok.

" Apa?" tanyaku. Kulihat, semua mata menatap koki yang berdiri di pojok itu. Yah, siapa lagi yang berani kepadaku kalau bukan Kyuhun, koki baruku.

" Kenapa di dapur ini hanya ada namja. Kenapa tidak ada yeoja. Aku dengar sebelum aku masuk, kau memecat yeoja yang bekerja sebagai koki di dapurmu. Bisakah aku tau alasannya chef?" tanya Kyu dengan suara lantang dan lancar. Tidak ada kilatan takut pada sorot matanya.

" Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi dia masih saja berani menatap mataku lekat.

" Tentu chef." Jawabnya mantap. Aku akui, bocah baru itu memang sangat berani.

" Aku tidak suka ada yeoja berkeliaran di dapurku. Itu sangat mengganggu kerjaku."

" Sepertinya chef sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan yeoja di dapur chef." Mata Kyu masih saja menatapku. Bahkan semakin tajam.

" Benar." Aku balas menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang menurutku mengerikan. Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja berani menatap mataku.

**# Siwon pov end**

Semua mata tertuju pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dua namja yang saling pandang dengan tatapan horror itu menjadi pemandangan yang seru sekaligus menegangkan bagi koki yang lain. Semua sama-sama tegang menanti kelanjutannya.

" Apakah chef seorang gay?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun menjadi puncak dari ketegangan yang ada.

Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya seorang koki baru yang baru bekerja selama beberapa jam menanyakan hal seperti itu pada chef yang terkenal sangat-sangat menyeramkan.

Siwon kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tapi namja tinggi itu berusaha menutupi kekagetannya. Dia masih menatap bola mata Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak kehilangan keberanian.

" Apakah kau gay chef?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Bola mata Siwon mulai menyala emosi. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh rasa amarah.

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Percakapan pendek yang terjadi tadi cukup membuatnya tegang. Bagai menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Matanya sibuk memandang ke arah Kyuhu dan Siwon bergantian.

" Apakah kau gay chef?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun terngiang jelas dalam benak para koki yang lain.

Apakah Kyuhyun akan menerima hukuman atas pertanyaannya atau malah sebaliknya. Siwon akan berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaannya? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.

_ T.B.C_

* * *

><p>Ok!<p>

Berikan tanggapan kalian tentang fict ini. Saya baru pertama bikin fict yang rencanaya akan berlanjut sampai beberapa chapter. Susah juga cari tema,, konflik dan alur yang menarik untuk dijadikan fict berchapter panjang.

Cukup curhat dari saya. Harap berikan tanggapan..

Apakah cerita ini patut untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Minta suntikan semangatnya ya?

Dengan cara klik tobol review..

Review dari kalian menjadi suntikan semangatku untuk terus berkarya..

Akhir kata…

GOMAWO…

SARANGHAE.. ^_^

^O^ ^O^ ^O^


End file.
